Mischief from Above
by Oralindie
Summary: Two girls, in a closet with a laptop, with access to the entire SGC. What could go wrong? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Yes! Finally, another story, i've been trying to get this one out for a while. I would like to thank Firecat925 for proof reading and co-brain storming this story.

The first part is giving a discription about two OCs, then the story. Anyway, without further adu, Firecat925 and Oralindie's 'Mischif from Above'!

**Warning:** This story was created by two high school girls during PE, so any insanity is entierly _not_our fault.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but this odd idea for a story; which, I would like to point out, was thought up in gym class right before a mile run test. So if it's crazy, blame the need for something else to think about!

* * *

_**Oralindie** aka Ora_ a smart girl who prides herself in her hacking abilities and computer genius. She has developed many new programs that no one has ever seen before. Has _very_ minor martial arts skills. She _loves_ to annoy and confuse people, especially if she doesn't get caught. 

_**Firecat** aka FC_ a complete and total nerd when it comes to English or history. She is a black belt in Karate, and enjoys using her knowledge and skills to embarrass and taunt the people around her. Also is a bit of a pyro, a sucker for romance, and takes gleeful pleasure in frustrating people.

* * *

Two girls sat on a grassy hill watching an eagle fly by as they sighed simultaneously, both clearly bored. 

"There is absolutely _nothing_ to do today," Oralindie said, laying down on her stomach and propping her head up with her elbows to watch a butterfly that was passing, as the eagle was no longer able to hold her interest.

Firecat moved to the same position so she could talk to her more easily. "Ya, the people here are _so_ boring; it's no fun any more!" she put on a fake pouty face as an attempt to cheer Ora up.

"No kidding, talk about no sense of humor," Ora pouted. Suddenly her face lit up. She grinned and turned to Firecat, "I have an idea of what we can do."

She leaned over and started to whisper into Firecat's ear. At first she looked happy at the thought, but then her face darkened in deep thought as Ora continued. Ora moved back to her previous position and impatiently waited for Firecat to say something.

"Ora, we can't; that would just be so...evil," Firecat said, faking a troubled look at her friend sitting next to her.

Ora grinned as she absent mindedly plucked a piece of grass, "I know."

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter glared at the machine in front of her. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong with the bloody thing! It had been working fine until yesterday night, when it had suddenly gone caput. _Oh for the love of God! I can build and fix a hyperspace window generator, but this simple thing is just too much,_ she gave herself a mental kick and continued to try at the impossible task of fixing her VCR. 

General O'Neill walked by and stopped at the doorway, watching the humorous seen for a moment before clearing his throat. Sam looked up, then rushed into an automatic salute. Jack sloppily returned his, not caring much for formalities when they weren't necessary; it took too much effort. "How's the new naquadah generator coming?" Jack asked casually, trying hard not to show his amusement at the scene in front of him.

"I'm actually finished, sir," Carter replied, turning back to her current project.

"Um, ok," Jack stammered, believing it and not believing it at the same time. _I mean Carter's smart and all, but a month! That had to be a new record!_ he made a mental note, that was $15 extra bucks for him! Sometimes he loved the bets that ran throughout the base. _But what's with the VCR? She should be done with that by now,_ after all, she had been working on it all morning, and it was currently 13:00.

He turned to leave, but stopped as he saw what Colonel Carter was about to do.

She threw her screwdriver down and reached for her hammer. She felt a hand grab her arm as she tried to relentlessly pulverize the object in question. She turned and saw Jack standing behind her.

"No reckless hammer pounding in my base," he calmly said. "So why don't you just set it aside, or toss it?" Slowly, he let go of her hand.

Reluctantly she put the hammer aside and moved the VCR to another table. Sighing, she rubbed her face and yawned, "Sorry, sir. I guess I just didn't get much sleep last night." Jack gave her an odd look. "Trying to fix that piece of junk," she added quickly, and pointed toward the broken 'piece of junk'.

Jack looked Sam in the eyes, "If you're tired, just go ask Daniel what he's doing right now. I'm sure all his historical talk will have you out in no time." Sam shook her head laughing as Jack left the room, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**Forgotten Closet on Sub-level 17**

Two figures huddled in the dark, waiting to make sure no one was outside in the hallway on the other side of the door.

"Can I move yet?" a voice asked, trying not to whine as she whispered the question to the person next to them.

"Ya, it should be safe by now. The guard isn't due back for another couple hours."

"Thank God! Why did we have to wait so long! It's been half an hour!" FC waved her hands in frustration. As she stood up she cringed, "Not to mention the fact that I'm going to be sore for a week."

"Fine, if you want to get caught, just go make a racket!" Ora said, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. Her mode changed soon, however. "That is, unless, you _want_ to get caught before we have a chance to do anything."

FC looked at her in mock shock, "What, _me_ do something to show our presence, never," she retorted, her voice thick with sarcasm. There had been many occasions when FC had just gotten fed-up with background confusion, and had gone in, head first.

Ora just rolled her eyes and opened up her laptop. She leaned close to the screen, opened a window, and started to type furiously. FC sat there impatiently thinking, _Does she have to take forever with **everything!**_

"Ora, if you're such a genius, can you at least get some lights on in here?" Without looking up, Ora continued. Suddenly, the lights in the closet flickered on. As FC looked around, she decided the place looked better in the dark. Old rusty water pails, mops, and brooms littered the walls and floor. A sink that looked like it hadn't been used in fifty or sixty years hung on the wall opposite the door. _Eewwww…._ FC thought as she saw all the cobwebs, "Are you _sure_ this is a top-of-the-line military base? It looks like the janitors closet that was at school."

Ora raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"

FC blushed slightly, "Umm, I was just…aahhhhhh… hiding there once…ya…hiding," Ora grinned as she saw FC's embarrassment, and decided that trying to dig any deeper would be suicide.

"Ok…I'm in!" Ora flashed a grin at her success. "What do you want to do first?" she motioned FC over, and brought up another window as her friend joined her. It showed a bunch of tiny boxes, each showing a different part of the base.

"Security cameras, nice," FC grinned, thinking about all the havoc they could cause. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, she thought. "Where are Dr. Jackson and General O'Neill right now?"

Ora nodded, and started to type, "Lets see… the General is in his office, and Dr. Jackson," more typing," is in his office. Both are on their computers."

FC smiled happily, "Bring up General O'Neill's office." Ora did so and looked at FC, curious about her idea. As she looked at the screen, Ora saw the General sitting in his chair, glaring intently at a letter he was reading. The computer next to him was on. "Can you get _into_ his computer?" Ora nodded, many pranks flashed through her brain; she wondered which FC had in mind.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Ora asked as soon as she had gotten into his system. So far, she was rather disappointed; she had thought that one of the highest security facilities in the world would have, well, better security. What she had seen so far was child's play.

"Alrighty then!" FC cried gleefully; obviously happy with their progress. "save all his files to a disk, then wipe it."

"All of it?"

"Everything," FC thought a moment, "Do his e-mail too, but back it up like the others."

Ora grinned, she loved some of FC's ideas. "Ok, saving…" she hit a couple keys, "and…deleting." She hit 'enter' to confirm the action; then both of them sat back, ready to watch the hopefully humorous action that would follow.

* * *

Jack stared at the letter in front of him. Some senator was asking where all the money was going, again. _Damn, I hate politicians. Do they ever stop asking questions!_ Rubbing his temples because of a sudden head ache, he set the letter aside and reached for his computer mouse. He clicked an icon to bring up his e-mail. 

"No new messages," a computer created voice said flatly. Jack frowned; that couldn't be right, he had sent a report this morning so he wouldn't have to deal with a disk. Confused, he clicked on his inbox to see if it had just been a mistake. His frown became shock as he saw _all _his messages were gone, all of them; even the ones from the Pentagon. He clicked on the trash can (hey, he might not be a technology buff, but he knew enough to know where it all went).

Empty. Nada; nothing; zip; zilch. _What the hell? _He hit the monitor out of frustration. What was going on? _This better not be some joke by Carter. _He opened Microsoft word, deciding he'd deal with it later. He moved the mouse and opened the 'open folder' folder. Nothing, again. _What the bloody hell is goin' on here? _Was all he thought as he tried to kick the computer under his desk. He missed and stubbed his toe on the desk. Silently cursing, he wondered why he hadn't worn his steel-toed boots this morning.

As he held his foot, futilely trying to massage his toe, a window popped up on his desktop. It showed a skull and cross bones, suddenly the speakers emitted a shrilling pirate's laugh. The message 'Catch me if you can!' appeared below the image. Startled, Jack just stared at the screen rather stupidly, not completely comprehending what was going on. The skull stopped laughing and the sudden absence of noise brought him back.

Jack picked up his phone, "Get Carter here, _now!_"

Unbeknownst to him, and the rest of the base as well, two girls in a forgotten closet on sub-level17 fell over laughing, both unable to breath from the hysteria that held them hostage.

* * *

First part DONE! I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, but please know that I am trying. Any complaints of me not being able to update fast enough should be forwarded to any and all of my teachers who asign **_way _**to much HW. If anyone wants to know,I got the idea forSam and the VCR at http/cartoons. was made by Leah Rosenthal, and she has some _great_ stargate toons! 

Please review! flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people, I give in. Here is the next chapter of MFA, I won't let it die. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and told me how much they like it. Their reviews helped me write this. I need encouragement people! If you want more chapters, review and tell me what you think, otherwise you'll never get another chapter. My goal for this chapter is 20 reviews, thats only nine more! Come on, review!

Now, on with the fic!

* * *

Ora and FC managed to calm down after ten or fifteen minutes, but only after they laughed so hard that their sides felt as if they were splitting, and they had trouble remembering how to breathe properly. 

FC looked at Ora. "Danny Boy's next." Ora suppressed a shiver as she saw FC's wicked grin. FC had _way _too much fun doing this. Ora cocked her head and gave FC an equally terrifying smile.

"Oh, no; this one is mine."

* * *

Daniel walked into his office and hit the power button on his laptop. Then he promptly walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed his last mission data. PX7-854 had had some amazing ruins; almost Japanese-like in structure. He didn't often get that, and wanted to look over everything again for his report whether Jack wanted to read it or not.

He heard a quiet sound and glanced up at his computer, which had finished loading. He set down the bundle of paper and quickly opened up Microsoft Word so he could finish his almost done report. He grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip, then sat back for a couple seconds, contemplating what he should write. He typed up a few sentences, then took another sip of coffee, almost choking when he could once again see the screen from over the cup. It was gone, what he had just typed was gone. He frowned deeply and put the mug on the desk. He typed the sentence again, figuring it was a glitch, and then looked at his notes. He glanced up and almost had a heart attack; it was gone, again. Daniel tossed his notes back onto the island-table. Glaring at the screen, he retyped the sentence, and then finished the paragraph to see if that would work. Not even two seconds later, it blipped out like it had never existed. Daniel looked at the computer, disbelief and annoyance written all over his face.

Coming back to his senses, Daniel started to devise a plan to beat the "bug" (or whatever was deleting his precious report). He rewrote the paragraph, then hit 'save' as fast as he could. The typing disappeared, but he smiled, exited the current file and opened the saved file. However, his joy did not last; he opened the file only to find an entire three-fourths of his report gone. Gone, as in not there, blown away in the wind, went 'poof!'. Frustrated, Daniel hit the keyboard violently, which consequently resulted in the whole document becoming a blank, white, useless page. He cursed so rudely that the passing scientist glanced in the room, did a double take when she saw its only occupant, and hurried on, looking nervously behind her.

Standing abruptly, he closed the laptop and practically ran down a group of officers on his way to the elevators. If Sam had anything to do with this… well, ok, he couldn't yell at Sam, but Jack would certainly hear about it.

* * *

Daniel walked into Jack's office only to find the General with his head on his desk, muttering under his breath. Daniel couldn't catch it all, but it sounded something like, "damn computer…toed boots…everything gone…&$ foot…" The other odd thing Daniel noticed was that papers seemed to have found their way into every nook and cranny of the room; there was even one wedged into the light on the ceiling.

Daniel cleared his throat, and Jack's head jerked up, glaring; he was apparently not in a good mood. Daniel saw the look and figured now was _defiantly_ not the best time to go complaining to the General about _any_ problem, much less one dealing with technology. He murmured something along the lines of, "um, just come back…busy…keep everything attached." He slowly backed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him, then hurried back to his office, thinking he just needed to read something to get his mind off of everything going on in the present.

As Daniel walked down the corridor toward his office, he let his mind wander back to the Japanese-like structures; they truly were amazing. While the architecture was mainly Asian, primarily Japanese, the rest of the culture was medieval European; mainly Norse. As he contemplated the meaning of this, and whether or not Thor knew anything about it, he slid his ID into the scanner, and stepped into the room. He heard the sound of a dusty page turning and looked up in surprise. There was a girl sitting in his chair, with an old dusty volume of an Ancient Egyptian history book in hand.

The girl appeared to be about fourteen, maybe fifteen, and was a little over five feet tall. She had short burgundy hair, blue eyes, and rather pale skin for today's teen standards. On the island table and the floor around her were stacks of books that consisted of about seven eighths of Daniel's collection. She looked up after a couple minutes of Daniel staring blankly at her. She smiled the moment she saw him. "Oh, hi Dr. Jackson! Sorry about the mess," she jerked a thumb at the pile of books, "but I wasn't sure where to put them once I finished." Daniel gave her a sort of 'are you completely sane?' Nope, sorry! look and then glanced back at the pile of books.

"Oo-kay. And you are…?" As he said this he started to slowly side-step toward the phone on the wall. It was rather difficult, because there were multiple books in stacks on the floor and he was having trouble navigating around them without tripping and falling.

The girl, who had stuck her nose back in the book, didn't look up as she replied, "Hm? Oh, I'm FC."

"FC?"

She nodded her head absent mindedly, letting the book fill her unusually limited attention span. So she didn't notice when Daniel picked up the pretty red phone hanging on the wall. However, she _did_ notice when he angrily slammed the phone back on the hook; and while she didn't jump, she did look up. "We disconnected the phone for your office."

Daniel looked somewhat frightened. "'_We'?_"

"Yup; Ora and me," As she said this, she hopped off the chair and put the book she had been reading on top of a small pile of slightly newer books. She grinned at his confused look. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but we have work to do. See ya!" And with that she promptly bounced out the door and down the corridor. Daniel just stood there, shocked. For a couple minutes he didn't say or do anything, but realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. _There are intruders on the base! Gotta go tell someone._ He hurried out the door, and made a beeline for Sam's office, barely noticing the people he walked past; though he would later swear that someone with burgundy hair had walked passed him and snickered.

* * *

Sam looked up Daniel scurried into her lab; he looked unusually distressed. "Hey Daniel! What's going on?"

"I just…there's…and then she…" Daniel stuttered and waved his hands around, not sure what to say first.

Sam gave him and odd look, "Um, Daniel? One thing at a time. What happened?"

Daniel took a breath, "There are intruders on the base. One was in my office."

"What!"

"I saw one! She came to my office, and said something about there being another person. Sam, I think they might have hacked into the system."

"What makes you think that?"

"My phone. I tried to call base security, but my phone was dead. The girl, FC is what she said her name was, she said she and…Ora, I think…that they had disconnected my phone."

"_They what!_" Sam looked at him with disbelief written all over her face. "Ok, I'm going to take a look at the security cameras, why don't you come with me?"

"Uh, yea, sure," with those words, Sam stood up and hurried out the door, Daniel at her heels. Sam slipped her security card into the slot to access the elevator and both waited impatiently, wanting to get going as soon as possible. Finally, the elevator arrived, letting both passengers on, and off again on the fifteenth sublevel. Sam and Daniel both walked to the security room, not stopping to get out of anyone's way. Sam once again slid her special card through the special slot, and they both walked in.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, we need to see the video footage of Dr. Jackson's office from 18:00 to 18:30."

The airman sitting at the desk leaned over toward is computer, and typed in a few things before standing up, "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thanks," The airman nodded and stepped aside, letting Sam take a seat. Sam sat down, and Daniel leaned in closer so he could see the screen better. Sam hit 'play' and both watched the events that followed. Only, there weren't any events; unless you count Daniel talking to himself. Daniel stared in disbelief, "That's not right. That _can't_ be right. Sam, I _swear_ she was there!"

"I know, Daniel; I believe you. I'll look at it to see if it was tampered with. If this person really did get into our system, they could have done something to the tapes." Daniel really hoped that they had been tampered with. If they hadn't…well, he didn't want to think about what would happen if it hadn't been altered. Let's just say he would be paying another visit to a nice, bright, and padded room.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ I'm not on that tape?"

Ora sighed, "For the hundredth time, _yes_!."

"Positive?"

Ora whapped the pyro upside the head, "FC! Do you really not trust me that much!"

FC grinned sheepishly, "I just don't want to get caught."

Ora rolled her eyes, "Have we ever been caught?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Ummm….."

"Because we know what we're doing," Ora glanced at FC and edited her statement, "or _I_ know what I'm doing, at least."

"Hey!" FC glared at Ora. "Baka."

Ora grinned, "Anywho, we need to continue our work…."

* * *

Sergeant Mariana Siddens was on duty in the security room, and was currently sitting back in her chair reading Sara Douglass's _The Wayfarer Redemption_, occasionally looking up at the screens for the security cameras. She started when the phone rang, but sighed when she realized what it was. "Security, Sergeant Siddens."

"Sergeant, why didn't you report the hall on the fifteenth level?"

She glanced at all the cameras on sublevel fifteen, "Col. Carter. Sorry ma'am, I don't see anything on any of the cameras on that level."

"Sergeant, I'm standing right in front of the camera, do you see me?"

"No, sir."

"Can you tell if there is anything wrong with the recordings?"

"It doesn't look like it."

There was a pause and Mariana could hear Carter say something quietly, as if she was thinking out loud, "Hmm. They might have put it on a loop." Then she went back to speaking normally, "Do you see a jump on the screen every few seconds? It could be very tiny, watch it carefully." Mariana leaned a little closer to the screen and watched for a few minutes, "Sergeant? Have you found anything?"

"No. Sorry, sir."

"Try rebooting the system."

"Sir, I don't think–"

"You have my permission, sergeant."

"Yes, sir," Mariana rolled her chair over to the computer desk and hit a series of keys, shutting the whole system down. Literally seconds later the system was back online. Mariana wheeled back over to the screens and paled. There was Col Carter, standing in a hall, looking at…well, she couldn't really tell what it was. From her angle it looked like a bunch a scorch marks. "Siddens, can you see anything now?"

"Y-yes, sir. What is that?" She heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "It seems to be graffiti."

"Graffiti? On the base? What does it say?"

"It says, 'FC was here'."

* * *

Ok, reviews! Thanks to all those who let me see the light (I know I'm cheesy) 

**FC- **Shonik? Damn, that was a long time ago.

**Lauren**- Glad you like it!

**bballgyrl50**- You got it!

**travelqueen**- And up it is! Yay!

**jen8f9**- Ah, yes, Jack & Sam. I might have a little fluff, but I'm no good at romance, so I won't have anything full on. Glad you like this though!

**SamandJackForever**- # grin # just wait for the next chapter.

**Rockin Chick**- Hmm...never thought of that. Maybe next chapter...

**Darth Tater**- Sorry, but even if I hadn't continued this fic, I wouldn't have let _anyone_ have the rights to write this fic. I just don't want it butchered, because I have an idea of where I wantthis ficto go, but I just don't know how to get there yet. Sorry.

**roseofthegate**- As you have probably noticed, I've continued this ficcie. You contributed a lot to that desicion, thank you.

**Hellfires Fury**- I'm glad you think this is funny! Thanks for the review!

**Ancientgate99**- Yes, I know, my plot bunnies are _always_ running away. I've put posters up, but as soon as I find one, another goes missing. It's very frustrating. Any help would be wonder ful! I need all the help I can get since FC seems to be too busy with school lately...

* * *

So, have we learned our lesson? No? Ok, here it is: _never_ let FC and Ora get bored. If you do, you'll be in trouble ; )

Please review! I write faster when people review a lot. Remember I'm aiming for at least 20!


End file.
